


The Dream Family

by Ten_Petals10 (Rachel_Lu)



Series: DW Secret Santa 2018 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Ten_Petals10
Summary: John Smith doesn't plan on having a crush on one of his students' parents.  But Rose Tyler, a single mum with a sweet young daughter, flips his world upside down from their first meeting.





	The Dream Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dociro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/gifts).



> Here's my second round of absolutely SPOILING my Secret Santa recipient. 
> 
> ((You also have a multichap coming, dear!))  
> Prompt: One of them is a single parent and the other one is a teacher. The kid adores the teacher, and the teacher is secretly crushing on the parent

 

John Smith had been a teacher at Rockwood Primary School for about six years, so he knew his fair share of parents.  And, he might add, his professionalism was an added bonus. But one parent/teacher conference changed his life forever. 

He knew that Sarah Tyler was a bright young girl, with a smile that looked like it would split her face in half most of the time.  What he didn’t know was that Sarah’s mother was breathtakingly beautiful. 

With an angel sitting across from him, he was hardly sure how to begin.

“Um, Mrs. Tyler, it’s good to meet you.  I-”

“Just Miss Tyler,” the woman smiled.  “And actually, it’s just Rose. No need for formalities with me, yeah?”

“If you’d like,” John contained his excitement at hearing that she was single.  Well, not married, he reminded himself. Not necessarily single. “I’m glad you came in.  It’s nothing bad, I promise. But I do think you might want to consider having Sarah skip a grade.”

Rose’s eyebrows raised.  “What, really?”

“Your daughter is dead clever,” John enthused.  

“She didn’t get that from me,” Rose laughed, a little uncomfortably.  “But I think it might be bad for her to be with kids that aren’t her age, you know?”

John nodded.  “Something to consider, either way.  Might not be a bad idea to think about it.  You wouldn’t want her to get bored either.”

Rose chewed at her lip.  “Yeah, I suppose I should think about it.  I just don’t want… Oh, I don’t know. It’s hard to figure all this out myself.”

“I- pardon me for asking, and you don’t have to answer, but is Sarah’s father not… Available to help?”

“He’s not in the picture,” Rose said, though not unkindly.  She smiled a little. “I’ll be thinking about this by myself, I think.”  
“I’m sorry,” John stuttered out, “I didn’t mean to bring it up, that was hardly my place.’  
Rose raised her eyebrows. “That’s alright, I don’t mind.  It doesn’t affect Sarah too much, luckily, we’ve got my mum.  Please don’t feel sorry.”

John, being the awkward, bumbling man that he was, still felt  _ very  _ sorry.  “Well,” he said, “Still, I’ve overstepped my bounds, and I’d like to apologize for that.”

Rose laughed, “Alright, then, if it makes you feel better, I forgive you.”

He blew out his cheeks and laughed a little. “I’m usually much more professional than this.”

“Oh, I believe it.  Sarah absolutely raves about you.”  She smiled, “And I know you’ll tell me that this meeting is for Sarah and everything, but still.  She really does love being in this class. I wouldn’t want to move her just because it would make her upset not to have you around anymore.”

John blushed a little. He’d never had a parent give him such a rave review.  “Oh, that’s very sweet of her. She’s a really lovely little girl, Rose, you’ve got a wonderful daughter.”

“I really did try to be good about raining her,” she said, laughing. “I wanted her to be normal, regardless of her home situation.”

“You’ve done an excellent job.”

The two of them chatted on about Sarah for a bit, and finally, Rose left to go pick up her daughter from her mother’s.  “Although I’m sure she wouldn’t have minded coming to this meeting with me,” Rose laughed. 

John was pleased to hear that, and walked Rose to the front of the school.  Once she was gone, he found that he very much wanted to see her again. It wasn’t exactly inappropriate, not really, but a small part of him would still think that it was a bit taboo.  

That was, assuming she said yes to seeing him again.  Which she might not. Which she  _ probably  _ would not, since he was so bloody awkward, around her and with her, and oh, he was embarrassed.  John actually usually felt embarrassed, if he was completely honest. He didn’t want to actually reach out to her, but he felt like he might regret it more if he didn’t.

The next day in class, while his students were having a bit of free time, Sarah surprised him by bounding up to his desk, a smile matching her mother’s written across her face.

“My mummy met you yesterday,” She said cheerfully.

John blinked, then offered her a smile back.  “Yes, she did. Your mother is a very nice woman, Sarah.  She’s very proud of you.”

“I think she liked you.”  The little girl leaned forward, her eyes earnest.  “ _ Like  _ liked you.”

John’s blood ran cold.  Had he been that transparent that Sarah was projecting  _ his  _ feelings onto her mother?  Rose couldn’t have liked him.  He was to, well, him. He smiled at Sarah again, though it was a little wobbly this time.

“What would make you say that?”

“She talked about you when she came home.  She said she was really happy she met you.”

“That’s just because I’m your teacher, Sarah, and as your mum she needs to know that I’m doing a good job.  I’m glad that she thinks I am.”

Sarah shook her head, frustrated.  “Not like that! She  _ likes  _ you, Mr. Smith!”

John sighed, regarding her carefully.  Kids could read into anything, after all, and if a child wanted a parental figure, they might do anything to get one.  He smiled up at her, trying not to betray how disappointed he felt.

“I don’t know about that, Sarah.  It’s not like we’ve spoken-”

“But you could!” Sarah whined. “She liked you, I knew she did!  You should talk to her more.”

John wasn’t sure quite how to calm her down, but he knew her getting worked up over this was also  _ not  _ a good idea.  “Sarah, it’s alright, you have to calm down.  There’s nothing wrong.”

“I know her phone number.  I can give it to you.”

John sighed.  Of course he wanted Rose’s phone number, but it would hardly be appropriate to get it from her  _ daughter,  _ and - oh, she was already writing it down on the corner of one of his papers.  

Oh, dear.

He stared at that paper for hours when he got home.  What should he even do? Text her? Call her? Nothing at all?  The part of his brain that thought perhaps things shouldn’t happen between them considered just crumpling up the paper that Jenny had written on and throwing it away, but he was actually having quite a difficult time doing that.  He blew out his cheeks, rubbing his hands over his face. This shouldn’t be so difficult.

Eventually, at around eight pm, his urge to speak to Rose again became too much to handle.  He picked up his mobile phone and dialled in the number before he could think twice about it.

It went to voicemail after several rings, and he considered hanging up then, too.  Finally, he shook himself and left a message.

“Erm, hello Miss Ty- Rose, this is John Smith, your daughter’s teacher.  It’s not an emergency! I- she gave me your phone number this afternoon, quite unprecedented, just so you know, but still, I was quite wondering if you wanted to get coffee with me this weekend.  If not I would completely understand and I’ll do my best not to bother you. Goodnight.”

He hung up and instantly felt like screaming.  Regret poured through him. She probably hadn’t answered for a reason, and he felt incredibly stupid for even calling now.

But then the phone was ringing.

He stared at it in disbelief, seeing the number he now knew to be Rose’s smiling up at him.  He let it ring a couple of times before picking it up, and that was still perhaps a bit too quick.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Smith? I just got your message.”

He ran cold.  She’d just rang him to tell him off, to tell him he was being inappropriate, which he couldn’t necessarily disagree with.  She probably hated him, properly hated him. He cleared his throat, realizing no matter what she had to say, it was probably in his best interest to reply to her.

“Ah… Yes.”

“I wanted to apologize for my daughter.”  
“Oh, don’t do that!  She’s absolutely delightful.”

“No, I mean-” Rose laughed, a sweet sound that filled his ears and his heart.  “I mean for her giving you my number. It’s a bit odd, I know, and maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned you to her-”

“So, wait, you aren’t upset that I called?”

“Um, no, I’m not upsert.  Not at all.”

“So-”

“I’d like to take you up on your offer of coffee, if that’s alright with you  If you don’t mind having a cup with a mum.”

“A positively brilliant mum,” John gushed before he could stop himself.  He blushed and was quite glad she couldn’t see him blush. “How would tomorrow afternoon work?  After school, of course.”

She laughed again.  “I’d love it. My mum can watch Sarah for a bit.”

They talked a bit more, but John was feeling himself get nervous just talking to her, so he cut it short, begging off for sleep.  Rose wished him a good night and he thought he’d never had a better one.

Before they met the next day, John felt nervousness running through him quite desperately.  He hadn’t had a girlfriend in quite some time, and yes, he knew he was getting ahead of himself by thinking that way.  He couldn’t quite help it, though, and really was shocked by how easily he could see himself with Rose. 

He saved them a table at the coffeehouse that they’d decided on, the warmth of the building making him feel at least a little more at ease.  When she came in, though, all of that turned on its head. She was beautiful. In a light blue sundress with a cardigan over it, he thought he’d never seen anyone who looked so stunning.  Then she smiled at him and the image of the perfect woman was there, standing right in front of him.

“Hello,” He said as he stood, smiling at her. 

“Hello.” She was wringing her hands slightly, and he wondered if it was possible that she was  _ nervous.   _

He wanted to hug her, but seeing as that probably wouldn’t be appropriate for their second meeting, he gestured for her to sit down across from him. She grinned and did so, ignoring his slightly awkward fumble as he followed.  

“I want you to know that I usually don't’t do stuff like this,’ Rose said, gesturing out in front of her, “Go on dates, I mean.”  She looked away from him suddenly, embarrassment covering her features. “That is, if this is a date. I don’t want to assume-”  
“I’d like for it to be a date,” John said carefully, “If you want.”

Rose bit her lip and looked back to him.  “I can’t explain why, Mr. Smith, but I like you quite a lot.”

“It’s a mystery to me as well,” he admitted.  “But I’m really glad you do.”

“Well, I don’t know much about you, except you teach my daughter and are apparently very good at it.  Can you tell me something about yourself, then?”

He wasn’t expecting it to be so easy to talk to her, but soon enough he was opening up, telling her about how much his job meant to him, even though he’d had plenty of professors tell her that he had a promising future for other things.  He learned that Sarah’s father had been a mistake, a man who manipulated Rose into getting what he wanted, but found that Rose didn’t regret her daughter one bit.

“She’s perfect,” she enthused, “I wouldn’t trade her, not for anything.”

“That’s wonderful,” John said, in awe of the woman in front of him.  “Really, properly wonderful.”

After they finished their coffee, they had a bit of a difficult time leaving each other, and John wasn’t sure why he felt so much like she was already a part of him.  It scared him to death, in a way, the idea that someone he’d so recently met could become so important. He could just tell that she was important. 

“I’d like to see you again, if that would be alright with you.”  He restrained himself from wringing his hands, knowing such a nervous gesture would not appear as sexy or even a little bit admirable.

Rose, to his surprise, smiled at him.  “John Smith, I’d absolutely love to see you again.” 

John and Rose saw quite a bit of each other after that, usually without little Sarah. John and Rose both saw her everyday, bu they wanted to get to know each other without the child for a bit.  John wasn’t sure if it was appropriate for him to say, but he really did want to date her seriously. He was beginning to suspect that she might be his soulmate.

“So, what made you call me?” Rose asked, “The day that Sarah gave you my number, I mean.”

John hadn’t really told her that before, but the way she asked him, beaming up at him and swinging their hands between them, made him think that she might not mind his answer, even if it sounded a little creepy in his head. 

“To be quite honest, I fancied you from the start,” he admitted quietly, “When you came in for the parent teacher meeting.”

“Really?” Rose’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.  “I didn’t look exceptionally good that day-”

“Oh, I fancied your looks, but that wasn’t the main reason I fancied you,” he said, “I think it was your energy.  That must sound strange.”

“Not at all,” Rose laughed, preening a little bit at his words. “It’s nice to know that you don’t just like me for my looks.’  
“Oh, far more than your looks,’ he enthused.  

His heart was still thundering from nerves, but he didn’t say anything else, just returned the smile that she gave him.  She was very free with those smiles when it came to him, he realized. That was quite alright with him.

A year passed, and Sarah cried on her last day in his class, though none of the other students could understand why.  It was then that John realized he should be spending more time with Rose  _ and  _ Sarah.  Of course, they spent time together, but John thought if this was going to be long lasting, he’d need to spend more time with the little girl as well.

Although, he’d never adopt her as his unless Rose asked him to. 

A year and a half after their first meeting, a year and a half full of firsts, John was holding onto a velvet box that he could almost feel burning him through his pocket.  He arrived at Rose’s flat, his heart pounding double time. Sarah opened the door when he arrived, beaming up at him.

“Oh, just the young lady I wanted to see!” John exclaimed excitedly, coming into the house and scooping Sarah up.  “Now, I’ve a question for you, and you must be very, very honest with me in your answer.”  
Sarah nodded, her little face growing very seriously.  John had to bite the tip of his tongue to keep himself from laughing, but he realized that her acting serious meant that she cared about him just as much as he cared about her and her mother.

“What is it?” She whispered, “Is it a secret?”

“Not really, or it won’t be for long,” John said, looking around for Rose.  “Where’s your mum?”

“She’s dressing up.”  
John chuckled.  “Well, good, because this question is just for you.” He carried Sarah to the living room and sat her in the couch, crouching in front of her.  “I’ve got a very special present for your mum, and I’d like to give it to her, but I can’t do that without your permission.”

“How come?”

“Because… It’s a very serious question,” John said lamely. “It’s this.”  He pulled out the little velvet box and showed the ring inside to Sarah, who gasped.

“You’re gonna marry her,” Sarah whispered loudly.

“Well, I’d like to,” John said, “But first, she’s go to say yes, and you’ve got to say yes.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re her daughter, and it would be quite unfair of me to marry her and hang around all the time if you weren’t alright with it.”

Sarah smiled, her face lighting up. “I’m okay with it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Will you be my dad, then?”

John wasn't sure what he had expected, but this certainly wasn’t it.  He laughed softly and nodded. “If you wanted me to be, Sarah, I’d love to be your dad.”

“Okay, good.  Then you can ask her.”  The doorbell rang, and Sarah looked up. “That’s Martha! She’s gonna watch me tonight.”

She hopped off the couch and John quickly pocketed the little box as Rose came out from her bedroom.  She was dressed in a cocktail dress and her hair was pulled up out of her face. She smiled the second she saw him.

“This alright?”

“Perfect,” he said softly, “Absolutely perfect.”

Rose blushed and looked away from him, walking to the table to pick up her handbag.  “I know you told me to dress up, but I still feel really overdressed.”

“No, I promise you look amazing.  Are you sure Martha’s alright with watching Sarah overnight? I felt bad asking.”

Rose shook her head. “I’ve never had anyone watch Sarah overnight before besides my mum, but I think it’ll be fine.  And we’ve never had it be just the two of us for that long, so I think it’ll be nice.”

‘Nice’ didn’t begin to describe what he hoped the night would end like.  It would be absolutely euphoric if she said yes to him. He’d suggested they get a hotel for the night since they’d never been able to spend more than a few hours together, but if she said no… Then he really wouldn’t need it.

He shook himself.  It didn’t do anybody any good to think that way about the situation.

Dinner was lovely.  He always felt like he learned more about her when he talked to her, and by the time dessert was served, his heart was about to explode onto the plate in front of him.

“Rose, I’ve got something to ask you,” he said softly, focusing on her eyes to keep him grounded.

She smiled encouragingly, like she always did when he talked.  “You don’t usually ask permission before you start asking me questions.”

“Well, this is a very important one, and I don’t want to mess it up.”

Her smile slipped a little, but she still looked (thank heavens) happy.  She reached across the table and took his hands. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”  He took a deep breath and looked at her again for strength.  “I didn’t think you’d want this to be so public, so I won’t get on one knee here, but… I have never been so glad to have a parent-teacher conference than I was when I saw you.  You were it for me, I knew it the moment that I saw you. And in spending more time with both you and Sarah, I… I realized that I didn’t want to be without you, both of you, ever again.  And I’ve asked Sarah for her permission, because that’s very important to me, but I’d like to ask you now, because I love you very much… Will you marry me?”

Rose’s eyes filled to the brim with tears as he removed his hands from hers and pulled out the ring box.  She nodded, not even letting her eyes leave his face. “Yeah, I’d love to marry you.”

He blew out his cheeks and removed the ring from the box to slip onto her finger.  She slid her chair around the side of the table to grab his face and pull him into a deep kiss that was almost indecent.  He returned it eagerly, though he still barely had the presence of mind to reel her back. “This is why I thought we might want the night alone.”  He said softly, “If you said yes.”

Rose laughed, brushing her nose against his.  “Yeah.”

They barely made it to the lovely hotel he’d gotten for them before Rose had thoroughly taken control of the situation, pulling him against her the moment they went through the door to their room.  John wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up to kiss her easier. Her hands wound into his hair, fingers curling against his skull. She pulled back from him slowly, hooded lids looking up at him. “You wanting to be a part of my family is the sexiest thing I can imagine,” She said, “I am so in love with you.”

“I love you too,” he said, realizing that if he was without Rose, he wouldn’t know what to do.  That her and Sarah were so important to him that he would be absolutely devastated if anything happened to either of them. “I love you  _ so much. _ ”

He kissed her again before she could reply, pushing her back to the large bed that was the center of the room.  She laughed, letting him continue to kiss her as she laid back. 

“Having a night to ourselves was a really good idea.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, throwing his tie and jacket to the floor. “Maybe the best idea I’ve ever had.”

“I think it might be,” she said, reaching for him.  He crawled overtop of her and kissed her again.

***********

The next morning, John woke up to Rose laying on his chest, gazing at the ring on her finger.  He smiled a little at the sight, running his hand up her back to let her know that he was awake.  She looked up at him and smiled. “I love it,” she said softly.

“I’m glad.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

She rested her hand on his side.  “I never thought… After everything with Sarah’s dad, I never thought that I deserved happiness, or someone who loved me so much.  But you do, and I can never thank you enough for it.”

“Loving you was incredibly easy to do,” John said, “I don’t ever want you to think any differently.”

She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to his neck, nuzzling her nose against him.  “I’m so happy I could explode.”

“Oh, well, I hope you don’t.”  He shifted under her and rolled over top of her, slotting his leg between hers.  “Because we’ve still got two hours until checkout.”

She kissed him softly, running her fingers along his cheeks.  “You’re my fiance,” she purred, pulling him against her. 

He bent town, mouthing from her neck to her shoulder. “And you’re mine.”  He pulled back from her, “And if it’s alright with you… I’d like to adopt Sarah.  Legally make her my daughter.”

Rose blinked back tears and beamed up at him.  “I’d  _ love  _ that.”

He never expected the perfect family to come from his classroom, but it had, and he wasn’t sure there was a better way.


End file.
